Happily ever after?
by TMNTluckygirl
Summary: Now that Maria has found love it's all rainbows and sunshine from here right? Well...no. Life presents challenges in all relationships and Maria and Kyoya are no exception. This is a sequel to "The Weird Life of the Ouran Host Club" so if you haven't read it I suggest you do. Rated M for...later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

3 months...a lot can happen to a person during that time. You can save someone's life, fall in love, and complete exams. I had done all of he above but I couldn't prepare myself for the biggest challenge yet...meeting Kyoya's parents. I paced around my living room, occasionally looking in the mirror to check and see if I looked okay.

My mother shook her head at me, "You'll be fine darling. I'm sure they will be just like any other parents."

I raised my eyebrow at her, "Really? Because last time I checked they owned all the hospitals in freaking Japan! I doubt they're gonna be like 'other' parents."

Mum sighed, "You are a beautiful, now 16 year old girl...they will love you and if they don't it's their loss."

Just as I said that there was a knock on the door, I knew it would be Kyoya. I quickly pecked my mum on the cheek and she whispered "good luck" to me. I opened the door and there he was, my raven haired boyfriend who was giving me a very sexy smile...it made me weak in the knees just looking at him and I composed myself.

"Hey there handsome, fancy seeing you here." I smiled.

Kyoya grinned and kissed my cheek "You ready to go?"

I nodded and he led me down to the limo where a long journey would ensue. As they journey began Kyoya put up the window between the driver and us so we could talk more comfortably.

Kyoya looked at me and grinned, "Are you nervous?"

I quickly averted his gaze and shrugged, "Me? Nervous? Pfft no of course no I'm perfectly fine."

"Is that so? Then why are you shaking?"

I looked down at my hands which were indeed trembling. I sighed, "Alright...yes I'm nervous. I've never done this before. You're my first proper boyfriend and he only other parents I've met are Haruhi's but that's different."

Kyoya chucked, "First 'proper' boyfriend' would say that I am not your first."

I rolled my eyes, "Alright Sherlock, you don't have to worry they were ones from Elementary school where I shared animal crackers with this boy and suddenly we were in love. I don't think you have to worry yourself."

As I seemed to still looked worried he kissed my forehead, "You are smart, funny, beautiful and strong. They will love you."

I placed my palm onto his forehead, "Are you feeling okay?"

Kyoya laughed and pushed my hand away, "Naughty girl."

I smiled and yawned at the same time. Kyoya raised his eyebrow, "Tired?"

I nodded "Yeah, I had to wake up at 6 to do all the chores and get ready for today."

"Well we still have 30 minutes until we arrive at my home, take a nap I can't have you yawning in front of my family."

I nodded but, with a funny thought in mind, I stole a kiss from him and pretended nothing happened. He raised his eyebrow in slight shock, "What was that?"

"Oh nothing, you're imagining things."

Kyoya grabbed my cheeks to make me face him and kissed me aggressively, his soft lips locking onto mine and his tongue danced with mine, creating an almost unnatural rhythm. Heavy breathing filled the back of the car and we kept on bathing each other with kisses. _Thank God this limo has a soundproof window...otherwise the poor driver would be very uncomfortable._

We slowly pulled apart from each other, gazing at each other as Kyoya smiled "You're a good kisser."

I smirked, "Well you're not too bad yourself."

I yawned again and rested my head on Kyoya's shoulder. "Wake me up when we're nearly there."

"I will. Sleep well." Before I even realised it I had fallen fast asleep into the land of dreams.

"Maria, wake up we're almost there."

I opened my eyes to see Kyoya smiling at me. I quickly shot up and tried to straighten myself out. "How do I look? Is my hair okay? Does my breath smell? Do I smell?"

Kyoya pressed his finger to my lips to silence me, "You look amazing."

"I'm so nervous, last time I saw your dad I yelled at him in front of everyone. He probably hates me."

Kyoya sighed, "Well even if he does...disapprove of you I don't care, he will accept you no matter what because I love you."

I blushed and nodded at his kind words and looked out the window to see that we were pulling into Kyoya's driveway. The house was more amazing that I imagined, his house was pure white with a modern yet traditional Japanese look to it. The front garden was so clean and perfect it looked like it had been taken from a fairy tale book with pure green grass and freshly bloomed flowers.

The car stopped in front of the house and the driver opened the door for Kyoya and me. I stopped just before the steps leading to the door and took a deep breath, my heart was pounding, my hands were getting sweaty and I suddenly felt really hot. Kyoya just looked at me with his usual calm exterior, but I knew he was silently telling me that everything would be okay.

_Whoever is up in heaven listening...pray that this goes well. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Two servants opened the door carefully, as if not to disturb a living thing. They bowed to both of us as we took our shoes off; I could hear some of the female servants gossiping and giggling at the sight of us. Kyoya simply ignored them and led me into the drawing room.

It was a large, square room with a high ceiling and large windows that looked out into the garden. Two cream coloured sofas sat in the middle of the room, in front of a large TV hung on the wall. The faint smell of the flowers in the vases crept into my nose like fresh perfume. The sounds of the birds and wildlife could be heard in the garden, giving the room a peaceful feel to it. As I stepped into the room my feet sunk into the soft mid-brown carpets and I couldn't help but sigh, this is like walking into a dream.

I suddenly noticed three people sitting on one of the large sofas; two men and one woman. Kyoya gave a short cough to gain their attention. They quickly looked up and noticed me, the woman smiled and walked towards me,

"Hello there, I'm Fuyumi Ootori-Shido, Kyoya's older sister. Over there are Yuuichi Ootori, the eldest, and Akito Ootori who is the second eldest."

I bowed deeply to her "I'm Maria Smith, it's a pleasure to meet all of you."

Akito grinned, "Well at least she has manners. I assume you both met in that Host Club?"

I gulped as he spat those last words like venom.

Yuuichi glared at his brother, "Akito. You should show better manners in front of a guest, especially a lady."

Akito huffed and Yuuichi turned to me, "My apologies for his rude behaviour, his marriage interview was cancelled."

I nodded but did not quite understand. "I'm very sorry if I've come at a bad time..."

Fuyumi smiled gently at me, "No you haven't it is wonderful to meet you. I have to say you are very beautiful, Kyoya has chosen well."

I blushed at her compliment as Kyoya rubbed his temples, "Please do not talk about me as if I'm not here."

Fuyumi turned to her brother, "Oh don't be embarressed Kyoya! Oh by the way mother and father are on their way home. Dinner will be done as soon as they are back."

Kyoya nodded, "Thank you. If you'll excuse us I will take Maria on a tour of the house." As Kyoya started leaving I bowed my head deeply and quickly followed after him.

The tour did not take as long as I thought, as Kyoya only showed me the rooms that I would most likely use. We finally reached Kyoya's bedroom, which seemed to be bigger than my house.

The bottom floor of the bedroom had a TV, a small sofa, a desk where his school work and laptop was. The second floor only had Kyoya's double bed, his wardrobe and an en-suite bathroom, giving the room an open feeling.

I slumped down onto Kyoya's sofa and sighed, "I don't think Akito likes me..."

Kyoya sat down next to me and patted my head, "He has always been like that with people, he is known for having a quick temper do not worry about him."

I chuckled, "He seems to be the odd one out, everyone else seems so calm and collected like you."

Kyoya sofly chuckled and mischeviously said "I'm not always so calm and collected, I've had my moments."

"Oh yeah? Like when?" I asked.

"Like during the Ouran Fair when I kissed you."

I smirked, "Oh? I don't quite remember, you'll have to remind me..."

Without another word he pinned me down onto the sofa and pressed his soft lips onto mine. Now with men like the Ouran Host Club guys you would think that as they are gentlemen, they would be gentlemen in the bedroom...not in this case.

He looked into my eyes, our heads were the same level. His eyes were staring right into my soul. They emphasized on the freshness his appearance gave to his beauty. From the pressure of his hands, I could tell he was as nervous as I was. Especially when he leaned in, so close I could spell the flouriest scent coming from his breath, which I knew I would never forget this moment.

His lips reached my jaw, tracing the lines of my ear to my collarbone. They were so warm against my skin as they reminded my of soft, little fluffy pillows. I couldn't stop my heart from pounding in my chest. My blood flowed rapidly in my cheeks, making my face as red as ever.

I lifted my hands out of his, and pulled them up high to his shoulders, where I entwined them with his soft raven black hair. He put His hands down at my waist while pulling me closer to his chest. I was his, and he was mine; and it felt so right.

**A/N: Hello...I come in peace! Pwease forgive the very VERY long wait. I won't even bore you with what's been going on but I finally finished chapter 2, it's not very long but better than nothing I guess. R&amp;R please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A knock at Kyoya's door quickly interuppted our thoughts. "Mr Kyoya, your parents are home and dinner will be ready soon."

I guessed that it was one of Kyoya's maids who informed us of his parents arrival. "Thank you. We will be down soon."

Footsteps could be heard leaving the door as Kyoya stood up and straightened himself out. "We better no leave them waiting, my father would not be impressed."

I stood up nervously and turned to Kyoya, "Okay I have studied every etiquette rule there is, I've been practicing my small talk with your parents..."

Kyoya pressed his finger onto my lips and kissed my forehead, silently telling me to calm down. I smiled at him and held his hand to the dining room where his family were waiting. His mother was a spitting image of Fuyumi...or technically speaking Fuyumi was the spitting image of her mother. She had long black hair which seemed to have been dyed, she looked the same age as my mother but her face was younger than her age. Her face showed kindness and loving and a warm smile. Mr Ootori I did remember all too well. His cheekbones defined his thin face, black glasses sat perfectly on his face and there was no trace of a smile.

Mrs Oortori smiled at me, "Oh when Fuyumi told me you were beautiful I thought she was exaggerating but you are, it it wonderful to meet you dear."

Mr Oortori merely looked in my direction and nodded in a greeting manner. I bowed deeply to them both, "I can't express how wonderful it is to meet you both."

"Oh what lovely manners, you have chosen well Kyoya." Mrs Oortori stated as she hugged her son, who stiffly returned the hug which made me giggle.

The family's butler appeared suddenly and bowed, "Dinner is ready."

Mr Oortori said nothing as he made his way to his seat at the table. Everyone sat down quietly, Kyoya pulled out a chair for me and sat down next to me. Servents came into the room and presented our meals to us: shredded duck with soy sauce and vegetables.

* * *

_Oh dear God someone kill me I can't take this tension anymore..._ The tense atmosphere could be cut with a knife. Everyone, especially Mr Oortori, ate their food in silence.

Fuyumi coughed slightly which caught my attention, "So Maria...what do you want to do after leaving Ouran?"

This gained the whole family's attention...especially Mr. Oortori's.

I swalled nervously, "Well...Umm...I would like to become a teacher...an elementary school teacher to be more presice."

"Why?" I heard a deep male voice ask, which belonged to Mr Oortori. I was shocked for a slight second that he was even achknowledging my presence, then I finally spoke up.

"Well, children are the future. At that age they are so willing to learn and create. They all have wonderful imaginations and each child is unique and special. Every child should have the right to learn. I would love to be a part of that, I would love to know that I helped them achieve their goals and dreams."

Kyoya smiled at me, obviously proud of my answer. The rest of the family, apart from Mr Oortori, smiled as well. The rest of the dinner consisted of the family asking me questions about myself, which I more than happily answered in order to keep the conversation flowing.

As we finished our meals I slightly bowed my head, "Thank you for the food it was delicious."

Mrs Oortori smiled "You are such a lovely girl it was no trouble at all..."

I suddenly noticed Mr Oortori standing near me and he opened his mouth to speak, "If you wouldn't mind...accompany me through the gardens please."

My eyes widened in both fear and shock, I could feel my heart beating faster through my chest as I stood up; "Of course sir, I would love to."

I turned to Kyoya who also had a slight look of fear in his eyes, but he concealed his fear better than I did. Mr Oortori started walking as I followed closely behind him.

* * *

The garden was even bigger than it appeared. The multitude of colours surrounded me and I gazed at each flower intently. The garden looked exotic with all the different, beautiful flowers that existed here. Birds could be heard singing a song, small wildlife such as ladybirds and butterflies added to the garden's peaceful atmosphere.

"This garden is designed to help keep the mind tranquil and calm." Mr Ortori stated, as if he had read my mind.

He suddenly stopped and turned to me, "Tell me Maria...what are your intentions towards my son. Do you want his money? His power?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I was being accused of using his son for money and power.

I calmed myself as best I could before answering. "Mr Oortori if I may be so bold...do not accuse me of such things! I love your son for who his, not for what he owns. I couldn't care less about that. He is kind and loyal to a fault and he is so hardworking. It is such a shame that you haven't had a chance to see that side of him, and by the way I am sorry for shouting at you at the Ouran Fair but I stand by what I said...I think Kyoya is an amazing person and you should be lucky to have him for a son."

_There Maria you said it! No regrets! Just pray he doesn't forbid you from seeing Kyoya ever again..._

A soft chuckle suddenly gained my attention, I looked up to see Mr Oortori smiling...actually smiling at me. "I must confess when I first heard about you I thought you were merely interested in the money that you could get out of my son. However, you proved me wrong at the Ouran Fair. I do believe that you care for my son and I would like to say...I am sorry for being very rude to you both that day."

I could hardly believe what I was hearing...he was apologising to me, ME of all people. "I-I don't know what to say...I was never really angry with you sir...I just wanted you to see the amazing skills your son has. He works so hard to impress you that it breaks my heart to see you not give him a second glance."

Mr Oortori nodded in understanding, "I see you have pure intentions towards my son. You are more than welcome into this household my dear."

I couldn't hold back my smile, I felt so happy and proud of myself. "Oh...thank you so much!"

Kyoya suddenly entered the garden looking fearful, "Father if you say anything to her that will upset her..."

He quickly became quiet when he saw my smiling face. "Now Kyoya, it is rude to just barge into a conversation like that." Mr Oortori stated to his son.

Kyoya stood there, gobsmacked for a moment before regaining his composure and bowing, "My apologies, I'll wait indoors for you Maria."

He left quickly and Mr Oortori placed a hand onto my shoulder. "It is getting late, I'll have the driver take you home. Kyoya will accompany you."

I bowed to him before going back indoors to gather my things. Just before leaving with Kyoya Fuyumi came up to me, "I know we haven't known each other for very long but I consider you a member of this family. Please don't feel shy on coming here."

I smiled to her sweetly, "You have all been wonderful. I hope to see you again soon."

I bowed one last time before getting into the limo with Kyoya. As soon as the house was out of sight Kyoya brought up the dividing window of the limo and turned to me, "What did he say to you?"

I smirked and kissed him on the cheek, "That's for me to know and you to find out."

Kyoya grinned, "Oh I have my ways...you'll regret saying that to me."

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Mr Oortori sat in his armchair, drinking his favourite whiskey as Mrs Oortori sat down next to him. "You seemed to have taken a liking to Maria, Yoshio."

Yoshio put down his glass and turned to his wife. "She has a unique character to her, she is interesting...she will make a great wife for Kyoya."

**A/N: Oh damn dude! It went well! Maria is very pleased! Anyway please R&amp;R and the next chapter will be out soon! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Summer was in full swing and the summer festival was fast approaching. Our community wasn't very large so everyone had to pitch in somehow in order for it to be a success. My mother decided to manage a stool with Mr. Fujioka as she couldn't do too much walking,

"I would be a lot more helpful if I stayed behind the stool." My mother stated to me.

The area we would be using was a huge park with a small playground and a large field, big enough for the summer festival. Haruhi and I were carrying boxes to our stool, which was going to sell Yakitori and Takoyaki. I had made them myself, kept them preserved in the fridge and then all my mum needed to do was heat them back up.

"How did you manage to cook so much?" Haruhi asked while we were putting away our food.

I smiled, "I love the summer festival, I started preparing these as soon as I could."

Haruhi nodded then suddenly had a look of realisation on her face, "I've just noticed, the guys haven't bothered us in a while. Maybe we could enjoy the festival together, just like we used to."

I smiled at her, "I would like that. It's been a while since we've done anything together. Oh by the way are you wearing your kimono tonight? I was thinking of wearing mine."

Our calm conversation continued while helping out with the festival. As much as I loved the guys they could be very loud, it was nice to spend time with Haruhi.

* * *

A few hours later I had just finished dressing myself in my kimono; it was a deep red with white flowers patterning the fabric. I put on a touch of makeup, which was a request from mum, and met up with Haruhi and Mr. Fujioka for our stool. As expected it was busy, people were playing games and trying out all the foods and listening to the music.

I was so distracted by the music that I didn't notice Haruhi tapping my shoulder, "You are not going to believe this."

I turned to the direction she was looking at and, to my surprise, the guys were all there looking for us.

Tamaki noticed us first and twirled to us, "Oh my what a coincidence seeing you here we had no idea!"

I sighed, "Well that's a lie, how would you know about this summer festival?"

The twins suddenly appeared either side of me and Hikaru spoke "Kyoya found out. We wanted to spend time together with you and Haruhi."

"By the way, nice kimono Maria." Karou commented.

My mother noticed the boys and waved, "Hello boys! Have you come to enjoy the summer festival?"

Tamaki bowed to my mum and kissed her hand, "Of course my dear. We wish to spend time with the most loveliest women..."

"Don't flirt with my mum you pervert!" I shouted while punching Tamaki away.

While Tamaki sulked in his emo corner Hunny latched onto my leg and twirled me around, "Are you two gonna hang out with us?"

Haruhi shook her head, "Sorry guys we've gotta help out at the stool."

Hunny's face fell and his puppy dog eyes looked up at both of us.

My mum stated quickly, "Nonsense, you two should go have fun. Me and Mr Fujioka have got everything under control here."

I sighed, "If you say so mum I guess we could walk around for a bit."

Hunny's face immediately smiled as he jumped up and down in glee, "Yaaaay we're going to have lots of fun!"

Haruhi and I waved goodbye to Mr. Fujioka and my mum as we walked off with the host club. The others stormed ahead; the twins annoying Tamaki as part of their cruel sense of humour, Haruhi sweat-dropped as Tamaki started crying to her, Hunny and Mori were watching with amusement and myself and Kyoya stayed a little bit behind the others.

"So Kyoya, are you stalking my every movement now?" I asked him, teasingly.

He smirked, "It is not stalking, it is carefully observing my girlfriend." He replied while kissing my head.

I rolled my eyes but I couldn't hide the smile on my face, the way his words roll off his tongue so naturally was so sexy to me. "Besides, this could prove to be an interesting theme to use for the host club."

I laughed, "Always thinking of profits, oh you sure know how to get a girl going."

Before he could reply Hunny's childish yell caught our attention, "Look there are fish here! I want one!"

The host club saw the popular game and watched in fascination as Kyoya started making notes in his infamous black book.

Haruhi sighed, "It's not a difficult game you know, you just have to catch a fish with the net and if you get one you get to keep it."

Tamaki's eyes sparkled, "Then I, the host club king, shall try this game!"

He handed the money over to the stool owner and attempted to catch some fish...and failed miserably.

The twins laughed at this, "That was bad boss, let us show you how its done." They also failed just as bad as Tamaki.

Hunny couldn't catch one either but Mori did and gave his goldfish to Hunny, which pleased him immensely.

When Tamaki asked Kyoya to have a turn Kyoya declined, "This game does not interest me enough for me to have a turn."

Before Tamaki could start crying I stated, "Hey lets carry on looking around, there's lots here to do."

For the next hour that's exactly what we did, the host club tried every single game they came across and every single piece of food they found. It made me smile to see the guys as normal human beings instead of rich aristocracts. Sure they got attention from the girls but apart from that it was peaceful and fun at the same time.

* * *

The guys, apart from Mori and Kyoya, held their stomachs and moaned, "I think I ate too much." Tamaki complained.

"Us too." The twins stated together.

Hunny didn't speak, he was on the verge of falling asleep. As I shook my head at them I remembered something interesting; at one of the stools there was a prize, which was a collection of black notebooks which looked similar to Kyoya's notebook.

_I'd like to give those to him as a present._

I whispered to Haruhi, "Hey, I'm gonna go get something for Kyoya can you distract the guys for me I wanna go alone."

Haruhi nodded and whispered back, "Shouldn't be a problem, considering they're distracted anyway."

I chuckled and snuck away to the booth where the books were. A group of 5 boys were attempting the game, where you had to knock over 5 tin cans piled on top of each other in order to win.

One of them growled, "This game is rigged! No one can God damn win!"

I shook my head and walked up to the upset man running the stool. "Hi, I'd like to have a turn please."

The man nodded, grateful for the new customer and started preparing everything.

As I waited the boy who was yelling turned to me, "Hey princess! There's no point even trying, I've not seen anyone win this stupid game. You might as well give up."

I smiled and shook my head, "Thanks for the warning but I'll be fine."

I picked up the ball with my hand, carefully wrapping my fingers around the hard ball. The rude boy and his friends watched me carefully as I threw the ball at the tin cans...and knocked each one over.

The old man smiled, "Congratulations young lady, that's quite a throw you have there. Anyway you may choose a prize."

"I would like the black books please." I stated without a moments hesitation.

He gave me the pile of books and as I started walking away the rude boy grabbed my shoulder, "How did you do that?! What are you some kind of freak? Anyway gimme those books, I've been trying to get them for ages."

I shook his grip off me and scowled, "No. I'm sorry if you lost but I won these fair and square. Now leave me alone."

Before I could think he punched me in the face, causing blood to ooze out of my nose. The old man ran off while onlookers watched with baited breath. I looked at him and spat blood out of my mouth.

"Listen you little bitch, I wasn't asking I was ordering you to give me the books."

_Why does all this shit happen to me? It's just not fair._

I growled, "Listen dickface, just because you're a sore loser doesn't give you the right to punch a total stranger in the face. How about you grow up and act like an adult instead of a stroppy 5 year old!"

His friends had stood far away from their friend, not liking what they were seeing. The boy growled and raised his fist again, "I'll kick your ass you little bitch!"

However, security came rushing over with the old man and the boy was escorted away to a police vehicle. "Are you alright miss? You look really hurt."

I forced a smile, "I'm okay, I'm just glad I have my books."

"I think you should get your nose checked out though, I'll take you to first aid."

An ambulance is always stationed at a festival in case anything happens, the old man explained to the doctor what happened and wished me goodbye before rushing back to his stool.

The doctor sat my down onto the bench and examined my face, "It looks like that boy hit you pretty hard. It doesn't look like your nose is broken though, but I would like you to stay here just in case." I nodded and waited.

* * *

My mum and Mr. Fujioka came rushing over to me not long after. My mum was in tears, "Oh darling are you okay?"

"If I was there I would have shown that jerk a thing or two." Mr. Fujioka stated angirly.

I laughed, knowing he couldn't fight for shit. I winced at the pain and smiled, "I'm fine. The doctor said it doesn't look broken so I should be fine, a bit of bruising maybe but nothing serious."

Suddenly, an all too familiar scream came rushing towards me and hugged me tightly, "Oh my princess! Being so brave even when she's hurt!"

I could see Tamaki nearly squeezing me to death, Haruhi and the others with sadness and concern in their eyes and Kyoya...was emitting an angry aura, obviously furious. As soon as everyone noticed this they decided to let Kyoya and myself have some time alone.

Before I could even say anything Kyoya asked, "Who was it? Do you know them? I swear I'll find them and..."

I shushed him by kissing him, forcefully but gently at the same time. I didn't like this side of Kyoya, it was rare to see him lose control like that. I could only think of one instance and that was a story between Tamaki and Kyoya when they first met.

I pulled away from him and smiled, "There's no point losing control, he's been arrested. Please calm down."

Instantly Kyoya's face returned to his normal, calm self. "I am sorry Maria that I wasn't there for you. However, if you insist that you're fine then I won't upset you."

I smiled and quickly remembered something, "Oh I nearly forgot I won you something."

I reached down to the books beside me and handed them to Kyoya, explaining the story behind them. He looked at me dumbfounded, then a small smile crept onto his face, "You are a strange person Maria. All of this for some books?"

"Well...I wanted to get you something because I lo-"

This time it was Kyoya who silenced me with a kiss. It was passionate, yet gentle and loving. His soft lips played with mine over and over again. He pulled away and smirked, "I know, I feel strongly about you too."

I chuckled, love wasn't an easy word for Kyoya to say but I didn't mind. I knew how he felt. The festival ended soon after with a fireworks show, while the others watched with fascination and awe, Kyoya and I had snuck off into a dark corner and kissed each other lovingly and almost desperately, not stopping for anything or anyone.

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm sorry it took a while but work has kept me busy and soooo tired! So I'm glad this chapter is finished. Thanks for reading and I'll try and post the next chapter ASAP. **


End file.
